Timothy Scott
"You've got no idea what happened when I lost Miriam None! They already took my wife! I am '''not' going to sit back and let them take Dorothy away from me!"'' - Timothy Scott to Derek Westbrook concerning his mission to save Dorothy Scott Timothy V. Scott 'is the father of Joyce Scott, George Scott, and Dorothy Scott and a widower. He later became the new husband of Kiera Scott. Biography Early life Timothy grew up in the late 60s. He didn't have a good childhood. His father Austin was a former construction worker who had been laid off due to unknown circumnstances and his Nikia mother struggled to provide for the family as a children's physician for quite some time before she herself was laid off as well. The parents later divorced when Timothy was twelve years old, and divorced when he was fifteen years old. After graduating high school, Timothy abruptly left his father, but not before telling him that it was "for the best." His father understood, but Timothy became estranged from his father in the process. Military career and meeting Miriam ''"Miriam was the sweetest girl I'd ever met. Beautiful too. I bet all the guys in the military were falling head over heels for her by the time i came along." - Timothy Scott describing the time he met Miriam. Timothy joined the United States Army in 1985, being 18 at the time. In the year 1991, he participated in the Gulf War . It was during this time that he had met a military policewoman named Miriam, whom he dated and later married in 1996. They continued to serve together as husband and wife until 1997, when Miriam became pregnant with their first child, Dorothy Scott. Soon after this, both Miriam and Timothy left the military, with Timothy going on to become a police detective for the Miami Police Department . In 1999, Dorothy was born. Family life "I was living the American dream." - Timothy Scott describing his family life. By the year 2000, Timothy is living a happy family life with Miriam and Dorothy in Miami, Florida. He also has a home and a family he never had growing up. In his words, he was "living the American dream." Losing Miriam " ''"No, no, no God, no. Please, Miriam, oh baby...! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'!!!!!"'' - Timothy Scott as Miriam dies in his arms after being shot and seriously wounded during a home invasion. In 2005, a few days after Dorothy started kindergarten for the first time, Timothy's life was forever changed. Armed thugs (later revealed to be contract killers) break into the Scott residence while Dorothy and her siblings are away at school and Timothy is at work, leaving Miriam home alone. After picking his children up from school, Timothy returns home to find his house broken into. He rushes to find Miriam, only to be confronted by a gang of thugs that are high on drugs, who are holding Miriam hostage (though it is later revealed that Miriam actually fought back against her captors using her military training). Despite resisting and killing some of the home invaders in self defense, Miriam is shot by a surviving thug and dies in Timothy's arms. The incident scarred Timothy for life, as well as Dorothy and her siblings. Following the murder, Timothy became obsessed with uncovering the identities of the killers and who they were affiliated with, but police investigations failed to turn up any leads, the case grew cold, and Timothy never actually got the chance to get at the source of his obsession until years later. Vapor in the Wind "I'm not going to lose you too. Not you, Dorothy." - Timothy Scott while fighting against the Children of Slender to save his kidnapped daughter Dorothy. Timothy is first introduced in Vapor in the Wind, alongside his wife Keira. He goes to TACITUS agent Derek Westbrook and NYPD officers Sheila Shellenberger and Ryan Clark, who are investigating the kidnapping of Timothy's daughter Dorothy Scott. He then joins Derek on a rescue mission to save Dorothy and her friends before they are enslaved by the Children of Slender. Personality Timothy has become quite notorious going "John McClane" when it comes to tough cases. He also as a dark sense of humor which joins his nothing-to-lose demeanor. Since his wife's death, he has grown to have a pessimistic view of life: he knows full well that his vigilante justice would make him every bit of a criminal as the killers who killed his wife, and he believes he should be punished for his actions. He is compared to action hero Max Payne at times. pursuing his enemies with deep perseverance, some even say fanatically. However, he is not without his tragic flaws. Since his wife's death, he has been struggling with depression. He has also become quite similar to Diane Mack in that in the wake of his wife's death, he had become an absurdist: he feels like he no longer had an actual purpose to live for despite having achieved justice for Miriam's murder, that life is just one chaotic, meaningless existence that amounts up to nothing. In Timothy's words, "You can kill yourself, you can have faith in God, you can live with the fact that life is meaningless, but nothing will ultimately liberate you from the bondage of life." However, having a family has soon turned his life around. By 2016, Timothy is a devoted family man, regarding his children as the "only things he ever loved." He is very protective of his daughter Dorothy, but still lovingly lets her hang out with friends. Since the events of Vapor in the Wind, he has a curfew in which Dorothy must return home by nightfall, unless she is staying with a trusted friend. Because of this, he has slowly abandoned absurdism: he sees contributing to his family's well-being as the only purpose in life. Skills and abilities Skills Due to his military training, Timothy has almost "lightning fast" reflexes despite his age, and very acrobatic. Due to his time in the military and the Miami Dade police force, he is quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat, being both capable of disarming enemies whilst he himself is unarmed, and also being able to neutralize enemies completely in hand to hand combat when necessary. He is also very fit and is a skilled handler of firearms, capable of operating many handguns, shotguns, SMGs, assault or sniper rifles, and explosive ordinances. Abilities *'''Pain Tolerance: Timothy's pain tolerance is also impressive, being able to take multiple ballistic wounds from enemies and still being able to continue to fight as effectively as if he was unhurt, due to the fact that he has ingested a serum that makes him virtually superhuman. *'Ambidexterity': Timothy can dual-wield single handed weapons and write with both hands simultaneously. *'Enhanced reflexes': Timothy can sense an attack coming at him seconds before he is actually hit. *'Intellect': Timothy has expert skills of deduction and reasoning skills. He can infer things pretty easily. Weaknesses *'Emotional problems': Despite having all these strengths, one of Timothy's biggest weaknesses is letting his emotions cloud his judgment, which leads him to behave recklessly and risk endangering both other people and himself. Gallery Meet Timothy V. Scott.jpg The team.png Timothy V. Scott, NYPD detective.jpg Quotes "They killed my wife! They killed her husband! I intend to kill them next!" - Timothy Scott angrily ranting about avenging his wife "My daughter?" - Timothy after being told that his daughter Dorothy has been abducted. Dialog with others (Timothy Scott has defeated most of the home invaders that have broken into the Scott residence; he faces his wife Miriam, who is holding a gun) "Tim, behind you!" (Tim turns around, then rolls out of the way just as a surviving gunman enters the room. Before Tim can fire his weapon, the attacker shoots Miriam in the abdomen) "Miriam! ''(He kills the assailant and runs to his wife) ''Miriam? Honey? Stay with me, sweetie. C'mon..." "No...Oh, no...I'm bleeding out. ''(She smiles weakly at Timothy) ''Pretty bad way to go, isn't it? I can't believe I'm gonna die like this..." "No. No, you're not gonna die, Miriam. I'm gonna go call an ambulance...You just put pressure on that wound. Stay with me!" "Tim...I love you, Tim...Take care of Dorothy and the kids for me...I-It's okay. I'll see you on the other side." (Much to the horror of Tim, Miriam bleeds out and dies in his arms) "No, no, no God, no. Please, Miriam, oh baby...! ''(He starts shaking in anger and rage, then screams in anguish) ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" - Miriam Scott and Timothy Scott "DADDY!! Daddy, help me!" "DOROTHY!!!!" "Tim, no!" (Timothy Scott attempts to rush the Children of Slender cultists taking Dorothy away, but is stopped by Derek Westbrook; suddenly, the recently-escaped Laurette Sorel begins running for a nearby helicopter, causing both men to freeze in their tracks) "What is she doing?!?" "I am going to save your daughter!" - Dorothy Scott and Timothy Scott, Derek Westbrook and Laurette Sorel "Wait a second! Derek, no! My daughter's in there!" "Tim...You need to get yourself together right now." "(angrily) You've got no idea what happened when I lost Miriam None! They already took my wife! I am '''not' going to sit back and let them take my child away from me too!"'' "Tim, this isn't the way! ''(He takes a deep breath to calm himself down and regather his thoughts) ''We go in guns blazing, they'll kill your daughter before we can even get within ten feet of that hideout. We'll get your daughter, but we'll do it as a team." - Timothy Scott and Derek Westbrook arguing with each other "Laurette, you're going to get my daughter killed!" "No, I am not!" (Sorel angrily screams at the getaway chopper as she rams it with her own chopper, destroying both helicopters; on the ground, Timothy and the others look on in surprise and amazement) "What the hell is she doing?" "I find it best not to look!" - Timothy Scott and Laurette Sorel, Ryan Clark and Derek Westbrook Category:Characters in the TACITUS series Category:Vigilantes Category:Allies